¿Tsuna y Tsuna?
by kyokousami
Summary: la venganza de un ex-arcobaleno que involucrara a todos los Vongola en especial a Tsuna,y es YAOI es un all-tsuna y es YAOI
1. Chapter 1

¿Tsuna y Tsuna?

Un día Tsuna estaba estudiando para un examen que daría al día siguiente, mientras estudiaba sonó el teléfono al contestar la voz que oyó lo dejo impresionado hubiese esperado cualquier cosa incluso de Mokuro Rokuro, pero lo que escucho no lo imaginaba siquiera como posible, nunca hubiese creido que Verde le pidiera un favor, que Verde le pidiese un favor a Dame-Tsuna, por lo impresión solo pudo responder que sí que lo ayudaría en lo que necesitara, lo cual fue un grave error el cual Tsuna pagaría con creses.

Al llegar al laboratorio del ex-arcobaleno Verde su súper intuición empezó a molestarlo como avisándole del peligro pero Tsuna pensaba que sería por el castigo que le daría Reborn al llegar a casa, estaba nervioso no solo su súper intuición lo molestaba sino también su instinto de supervivencia, al ver a Verde empezó a sudar frio sus instintos le decían que huyera que se pusiera a salvo pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué hacer sin darse cuenta ya estaban adentro a escasos centímetros de la mesa de trabajo de Verde, el cual le entrego una botellita pequeña de color azul marino y con in liquido anaranjado en el interior, a los pocos segundos de beberlo se desmayo.

Al levantarse se sentía mareado y le dolía la cabeza sentía que le iba a explotar el cráneo estaba atado de pies y manos, y por si eso fuera poco no tenia su anillo ni su caja arma además de estar dentro de una especie de cuarto hecho de cristal completamente trasparente y creyó verse en un espejo eran exactamente iguales su rostro, sus manos su cuerpo entero, él aquel al que veía tenía su anillo y su caja sus conocimientos, eran como dos gotas de agua si no fuera por un detalle muy pequeño pero que no paso desapercibido, su mirada era distinta expresaba odio, rencor y sobre todo deseos de venganza, él cual estaba conversando con Verde, que al verle le dijo con una sonrisa llena de ironía y burla- valla al fin despertaste Tsunayoshi - mientras empezaba a reír sínicamente, Tsuna se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a gritar a todo pulmón-¿QUE ME HICISTE LIBERAME? ¿QUIEN ES ÉL? RESPONDE – no dejaba de gritar, cuando Verde le ordeno al otro Tsuna- hazlo callar de una vez- a lo que él lo obedeció y entro en la habitación de cristal golpeando de lleno a Tsunayoshi en el estomago antes de desmayarse de nuevo pudo oír el plan de Verde, en cuanto lo escucho tubo mucho miedo el pánico estaba por apoderarse de él, tenía miedo no por lo que le ocurriese sino por sus amigos Verde planeaba hacer que los guardianes de Tsuna pelearan entre sí para atacarlos por separado, el porqué aun no lo sabía solo tenía la esperanza de que sus amigos resistieran hasta que el lograra escapar de ahí.

Esa mañana parecía es una mañana normal, como era costumbre Tsuna se había quedado dormido siendo despertado por Reborn con uno de sus métodos espartanos, el cual consistía en una explosión que fue esquivada por Tsuna en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba cambiado y bajo a desayunar saludando a su madre que lo recibía con una cálida sonrisa y con el desayuno al sentarse a desayunar Lambo como todas las mañanas le quito su desayuno, pero la reacción de Tsuna no se la esperaban ni siquiera Reborn pudo haberlo predicho, no solo grito sino que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había noqueado a Lambo dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo ninguno podía quitar el asombro de sus ojos al ver como el castaño aquel castaño tan pacifico y amable golpeaba cruelmente al niño vaca, al ver el reloj Tsuna tomo sus casa y salió de la casa, encontrando a sus dos mejore amigos esperándolo en la puerta como cada mañana, mientras en el comedor todos seguían en estado de shock ante lo ocurrido todos menos una castaña que se encontraba en la cocina al llegar al comedor y decir-Lambo no duermas en el suelo que te vas a enfermar-todos salieron de su asombro mientras la dulce Nana Sawada se agachaba y recogía a Lambo entre sus brazos con dirección a la habitación del pequeño, Futa e I-pin estaban aterrados, mientras Bianchi y Reborn conversaban sobre lo ocurrido de pronto Reborn se levanto con el pretexto de que iría a entrenar a Tsuna pero él no pensaba en eso, el pensaba en el extraño comportamiento del castaño.

_en el laboratorio de Verde_

Tsuna no dejaba de gritar desde que se había levantado, gritaba y gritaba para que lo liberaran y para que no lastimaran a sus queridos amigos, pero por más que lo hacía Verde solo lo ignoraba como si estuviese solo seguía con su plan para vengarse de los guardianes de Tsuna y de los ex-arcobalenos, Tsuna tenía en mente que tenía que escapar sin importar el método sin embargo sentía curiosidad quería saber porque Verde quería vengarse y sobre todo que tenían que sus guardianes y él en todo ese asunto, Verde al ver que se había sumido en sus pensamientos dijo un voz ronca y un dejo de tristeza- jamás los perdonare, a ninguno de ellos, nunca olvidare lo que hicieron- Tsuna sin darse cuenta pensó en voz alta diciendo- ¿porque quieres venganza que te hicieron?- decía con una voz suave llana de cariño porque al verlo así sentía tanta pena y un dejo de tristeza en su corazón, -¿que me hicieron LO DICES ENCERIO? ELLOS, ELLOS TERMINARON CON LO MAS VALIOSO QUE TENIA, ELLOS Y TU LA ASECINARON Y COBRARE VENGANZA EN SU NOMBRE Y TU SERAS AQUEL QUE DESTRUYA A LOS VONGOLA DESDE ADENTRO- en todo el laboratorio se podían oír sus gritos y sus lamentos, Tsuna giro la cabeza y vio la consternación y las lágrimas de Verde, aunque él no sabía de lo que Verde le hablaba quería decírselo pero al verlo le pareció que no era buen momento, solo pudo decir en voz baja- lo lamento – mientras finas lagrimas nacían de sus ojos almendrados y recorrían sus suaves y blancas mejillas, cuando Verde lo vio con esa dulce mirada pensó que era igual a la de su amada solo rio con un poco de ironía a lo que estaba pensando y se repetía continuamente "ella murió, ellos la asesinaron" "como puedo pensar que se ve dulce e inocente de su asesino", y en un arrebato de ira tiro todo lo que había en la mesa al suelo, su prometida había muerto y ahora tenía en sus manos al líder de los que lo habían hecho y era cuestión de tiempo para que se mataran entre si y de esa forma vengar a su amada Hikari, era de piel blanca como la nieve, dulce como la miel y con unos hermosos ojos chocolate y su cabello de color terracota, e igual que su nombre era la luz de Verde lo que más quería y le importaba, le encantaba cuando ella lo miraba con esa sonrisa llena de calidez y amor en esos momentos él olvidaba todo lo que lo rodeaba y solo se concentraba en ella hasta ese fatídico día en el que ella falleció y él había ido a parar en el hospital, y un día oyó como las enfermeras decían que lo ocurrido había sido causado por los Vongola y que solo una chica de nombre Hikari había fallecido, Verde estaba cegado por la ira y la pena.

En la escuela Namimori

Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna habían llegado a tiempo a clase, antes de que el profesor llegara Gokudera había empezado otra de sus peleas unilaterales con el As del beisbol, mientras este sonreía despreocupado rascándose la parte trasera de la nuca, mientras el castaño solo los miraba y sonreía no con la cálida sonrisa de siempre sino con una llena de odio que paso desapercibido por casi todos, pero él no se había fijado ya que él pensaba en cumplir las órdenes de su creador, ese día el profesor de la primera clase había faltado por cuestiones de salud y el remplazo llegaría en unos días mas pero el director apareció dando la noticia de que tendrían un nuevo compañero todos giraron a ver quién era el recién llegado, un joven alto de tez blanca y cabello índigo con un peinado en forma de piña y unos ojos heterocrómicos pero poseedor de una gran belleza todas las chicas quedaron hipnotizadas pero el solo veía a un precioso castaño que miraba por la ventana en el momento en que Tsuna giro la cabeza sus miradas se cruzaron y Mokuro se dio cuenta de que su mirada era diferente que era igual a la suya, pero le pareció divertido e interesante ver lo que este Tsuna planeaba y solo demostró una leve sonrisa de lado que paso desapercibida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

- Laboratorio de Verde -

Mientras tanto Tsuna aun tenía dudas "¿quién es ella?" "¿qué conexión tiene con nosotros?" no dejaba de preguntarse así mismo, pero seguía sin saber él no recordaba ningún atentado donde ellos participaran, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para pensarlo sus amigos estaban en peligro y él tenía que ayudarlos, quería verlos pero estaba bajo la atenta observación de Verde salir de ahí no sería nada fácil sin mencionar el hecho de que no les había dicho a sus amigos y a su tutor que iría donde Verde el día anterior y que no tenía sus guantes ni su anillo por lo que las cosas cada vez se le complicaban más.

Verde seguía pendiente de cada movimiento hecho por el castaño, sin darse cuenta cada vez lo observaba por más tiempo sin perder detalle, según él solo lo estaba vigilando para que no estropeara sus planes pero se negaba a admitir que se estaba enamorando del muchacho, que se había enamorado de esa dulce y cálida mirada que le recordaba a su amada Hikari y se auto-convencía de que debía completar su venganza y hacerlos sufrir, que su sufrimiento sea igual al suyo.

- Escuela Namimori -

La campana del almuerzo había sonado, y como cada día se dirigían a la azotea, Yamamoto y Gokudera se adelantaron mientras Tsuna se quedaba en el aula a la cual Mokuro regreso después de que los otros guardianes se marcharan se acerco a Tsuna y unió sus labios con el joven que había quedado paralizado de la impresión recibida cuando recupero el sentido alejo de un empujón a Mokuro el cual lo veía con una mescla de diversión y satisfacción- ¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?- fue la pregunta hecha por el castaño-porque quiero Tsunayoshi-kun- pero la respuesta dada por Mokuro solo logro molestarlo recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de Tsuna a lo que Mokuro le dijo- Tsunayoshi-kun porque hiciste eso- a lo que Tsuna le respondió con cara de pocos amigos- _porque quiero, tienes algún problema_- mientras le daba la espalda con rumbo a la puerta en el momento en que salió Mokuro empezó a reír mientras decía- será divertido ver lo que harás después Tsunayoshi-kun- pero un castaño que corría con dirección a la azotea pensaba "lo hare pagar esto no se quedara así".

Mientras él corría dos guardianes conversaban- Gokudera cálmate seguro fue solo tu imaginación Tsuna no haría tal cosa- decía tranquilamente un despreocupado Yamamoto tratando de serenar a un agitado Gokudera a lo que le respondió gritándole- YA SE QUE EL DECIMO NO HARIA TAL COSA POR ESO ME PREOCUPA YO SE LO QUE VI Y TE ACEGURO QUE NO SE ESTA COMPORTANDO NORMAL ESA MIRADA…- en ese momento llego Tsuna y Gokudera trato de comportarse igual que siempre pero algo le decía que su apreciado decimo estaba en peligro.

- con Reborn y Hibari -

Cuando Hibari vio entrar a Reborn le dijo con voz seria y fría- ¿Qué quieres bebe?- él solo pensó "nunca cambiara siempre igual pero en cuanto lo sepa, quiero ver esa cara llena de miedo y preocupación por lo que le pase a Tsuna" mientras empezaba a sonreír tapándose con su sombrero- vengo por Tsuna- ante tal respuesta Hibari no pudo disimular su asombro a lo que Reborn volvió a sonreír-¿Qué pasa con el pequeño herbívoro?- fue la respuesta obtenida de Hibari- Tsuna no se está comportando de forma habitual- como prediciendo lo que iba a ocurrir tomo asiento y le dijo con una severa voz- desde ayer empezado a comportarse de forma poco peculiar a su usual actitud y parece que no soy el único que lo piensa Gokudera y Mokuro se han dado cuenta esta mañana golpe cruelmente a Lambo e incluso a Mokuro, su mirada a cambiado sin duda es diferente aunque su apariencia sea la misma ha hecho cosas que nuestro Tsuna no haría y seriamente pienso que esto es una trampa para destruirnos quiero que estés pendiente de cada movimiento que realiza para encontrar el paradero de Dame-Tsuna cuento contigo- suena interesante espero que sean fuertes porque los morderé hasta la muerte cuando los encuentre secuestrar a un alumno de Namimori merece un severo castigo por perturbar la paz- fue la rápida respuesta de Hibari ante lo que escucho Reborn no podía dejar de sonreír al ver al imperturbable Hibari Kyoya preocupado por Tsuna- cuento contigo- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de marcharse, él también estaba angustiado por lo que pudiera ocurrir sabia que un movimiento en falso pondría la vida de Tsuna en peligro.

Cuando encuentre al causante del repentino cambio de Tsuna lo mataría, por tocar lo que le pertenecía y eso era algo no lo perdonaría el herbívoro era suyo y cualquiera que tocara lo que era de él seria mordido hasta la muerte y ese hecho no cambiaria, pero lo que le confirmo que ese no era su Tsuna era que en un momento que se había retirado de su oficina vio como él se separaba de Gokudera y empezaba a coquetearle a Yamamoto estaba empezando a preparar sus tofas cuando recordó lo que le había dicho el bebe.

- con Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto -

Gokudera se había despedido ya que quería hablar con Reborn y contarle sus sospechas después de que él se separara de Tsuna y Yamamoto, ellos siguieron caminando hasta que llagaron a una zona casi desolada del colegio por estar cerca de la oficina del comité disciplinario y el plan de Verde empezó Tsuna comenzó a coquetearle a Yamamoto que lo veía asombrado por su forma de actuar y solo pudo decir sin quitar su cara de asombro- tsu Tsuna te te sientes bie bien- me siento de maravilla- fue la respuesta que obtuvo al principio creyó que era una broma pero cuando lo vio acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios supo que no era ninguna broma y Tsuna se lo confirmo cuando beso de improvisto a Yamamoto dejándolo en estado de shock a él le gustaba Tsuna pero siempre pensó que el castaño solo lo veía como un amigo muy querido y prefirió ignorar a sus sentimientos para no perder a su amigo pero lo que había ocurrido lo había atrapado con la guardia baja al principio dudo unos segundos si corresponder el beso, pero luego no solo lo correspondió sino que también empezó a profundizarlo cada vez atrapando mas al castaño con el beso y rodeando su cintura con el brazo mientras el castaño rodeaba el cuello del pelinegro, se separaron cuando les empezó a faltar el aire en ese momento Tsuna le dijo- vamos a mantener nuestra relación en secreto de los demás será nuestro se-cre-ti-to- mientras decía lo ultimo iba besándolo para asentar la palabra diciendo una silaba seguido de un dulce beso dirigido a Yamamoto el cual acepto sin pensar creía estar soñando, pero ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginaba a Tsuna siendo el que empezara quería gritar de la emoción pero prefirió no hacerlo, mientras Tsuna lo veía con una mirada llena de satisfacción al haber conquistado al un guardián sin mucho esfuerzo sin embargo debía ser cuidadoso no quería ser descubierto.

- Laboratorio de Verde -

Tsuna seguía preocupado por sus amigos más que por sí mismo ya había logrado desamarrarse pero aun así la situación no mejoraba, sus manos y pies estaban libres pero seguía estando en aquella habitación de cristal que al parecer era irrompible o eso le había dicho Verde, sin embargo todavía no sabía a lo que se refería Verde no quería pelear pero lo haría de ser necesario, Tsuna no tenía dudas sobre ello aunque todo estuviera en su contra saldría de ahí y protegería a sus seres queridos aun si eso le costaba la vida, él lo haría como aquella chica que conoció hace seis meses atrás aquella que se interpuso entre su prometido y una bala que iba dirigida a él, aunque la chica falleció le demostró su amor y lealtad hasta el final de sus días y que le hizo jurar que le entregaría su anillo a su prometido y le diría cuanto ella lo amaba sin embargo no había podido cumplir ese juramente no todavía Tsuna no había podido ver el rostro del joven antes de que se lo llevaran al hospital y por más que busco no supo quien era aun si había pasado medio año el cumpliría su promesa y le diría lo que había ocurrido como ella entrego su vida a cambio de la de su amado y ese era una de los principales motivos por el que quería ser libre.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Reborn no salia de su asombro lo que veía lo había dejado en un estado de shock se negaba a creer lo que los exámenes le decían, era imposible que ese fuera Tsuna, aun si el resultado era positivo y aunque tuviera los recuerdos del castaño que días antes había comprobado, pero en que debía creer en el resultado de los exámenes o en el instinto de el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo.

- Gokudera y Tsuna -

Al principio el cambio había sido percibido por cuatro personas, pero con el paso de los días Tsuna parecía volver a su actitud normal siempre sonriente y alegre, sin embargo no era por lo que todos pensaban el castaño había recibido una llamada de Verde el cual le felicito por el buen trabajo realizado, Tsuna al escucharlo se puso inmensamente feliz, Yamamoto estaba sonriendo más de lo normal y lo hacía cuando lo veía, Tsuna seguía el plan de su creador sin darse cuenta que era vigilado constantemente por varias personas su mirada había vuelto y Gokudera pensó que solo había tenido un mal día, Yamamoto se había separado porque tenía que quedarse a entrenar en el club de beisbol en el camino Tsuna y Gokudera caminaban cuando de pronto el peli plata pregunto- ¿decimo tiene algo que hacer en la tarde?- Gokudera aun desconfiaba pero si se acercaba podría sacarle información o ese era su plan, -no tengo nada que hacer hoy fue el ultimo día de clases por lo que no hay tarea, ¿Por qué preguntas Gokudera?- decía el castaño con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja no podía evitarlo estaba feliz aun si habían pasado días las palabras de su creador estaban frescas en su mente y pensaba en cumplir el plan a la perfección para hacer a su amo feliz, pensaba que el siguiente seria el guardián de la tormenta que los haría caer uno a uno y que pagarían por todo el sufrimiento que le habían provocado a su creador, él tomaría venganza en su nombre –porque hay un festival cerca y quería saber si estaba libre para ir juntos- Gokudera estaba ansioso por la respuesta, haría lo que fuese necesario para saber si el que estaba en frente de él era o no su adorado Decimo, Tsuna solo sonrío y asintió- me agradaría ir gracias por invitarme- luego se despidieron y Gokudera tomo un rumbo diferente después de dejar a Tsuna en su casa.

- En el laboratorio de Verde -

Tsuna estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos cuando noto que Verde había salido de la habitación dejándolo completamente solo estaba empezando a aburrirse de estar encerrado pero su preocupación por sus amigos era mayor que cualquier otra cosa, cuando empezó a sentir un terrible ardor en su pecho no era su súper intuición era algo completamente diferente y cada segundo que pasaba el ardor se iba intensificando hasta que cayó desmayado aun en sus sueños el dolor no disminuía ni un poco y empezó a sentirse extraño, al despertar la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía ganas de vomitar así que corrió al pequeño baño de la habitación que a diferencia de esta es cristal era obscuro por lo que no se podía ver adentro con facilidad solo se mostraba como una silueta se movía empezó a sentirse mareado y se recostó en la cama a descansar un momento, estaba profundamente dormido cuando Verde entro en el laboratorio y lo vio dormir profundamente abrió con cuidado la puerta de cristal y la cerro con llave por precaución se acerco a Tsuna que no despertaba pues los efectos secundarios estaban empezando a aparecer, Verde lo veía fijamente sus dulces y suaves labios tenía que probarlos y siguió su camino hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia y lo beso Tsuna seguía sin despertar pero en sus sueños se acurruco más en la cama dándole una hermosura aun mayor Verde estaba hipnotizado ante tal imagen tanto que no resistió mas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a besar su cuello en ese momento Tsuna despertó al sentir algo pesado sobre su cuerpo y se espanto al ver a Verde sobre el lamiendo su cuello intento gritar pero él lo detuvo besándolo que a diferencia del primero este no era suave sino salvaje y posesivo Verde separo sus labios de los de Tsuna para seguir con su cometido, Tsuna cada vez estaba más asustado intento forcejear pero al no tener sus armas con él estaba indefenso lo cual Verde aprovecho atando las manos de Tsuna con su corbata en el cabezal de la cama mientras delineaba con sus manos el delicado cuerpo que estaba apresado debajo de él hasta que llego al pecho siendo detenido momentáneamente por la camisa del castaño la cual no desabotono sino que la desgarro seguía lamiendo cuando encontró los botones rosados del ojimiel dejo de lamer su cuerpo para empezar a chuparlos y morderlos con fuerza, Tsuna empezó a gemir por lo que Verde hacia mientras el último no se detenía llegando a su intimidad saco de un rápido tirón el pantalón que usaba el ojimiel comenzando a masturbarlo con la una mano mientras con la otra pellizcaba una tetilla y con su boca chupaba la otra cuando sintió que Tsuna estaba por correrse tomo el semen del pequeño y lo coloco en su entrada expandiéndola con delicadeza pera con rapidez quería ese cuerpo no sabía el porqué solo que quería hacerlo suyo una y otra y otra vez hasta quedar satisfecho , una vez que la pequeña entrada fue expandida Verde lo penetro de una sola estocada haciendo gritar de dolor y placer al castaño empezó a embestirlo con fuerza mientras seguía masturbándolo Tsuna estaba confundido por el intenso placer y dolor que aquel acto le estaba provocando no sabía si gozarlo o que tenía que hacer mientras unas finas lagrimas cruzaban por sus suaves y blancas mejillas cuando el segundo orgasmo lo alcanzo arqueo su espalda mientras apretaba el miembro que estaba dentro de él, Verde saco de un solo movimiento su miembro del interior de Tsuna corriéndose sobre él, el castaño no dejaba de llorar se sentía fatal pero eso a Verde no le importo en lo mas mínimo cuan estaba por empezar de nuevo vio que las delicadas muñecas de Tsuna estaban sangrando y decidió detenerse porque nadie sabía que Tsuna estaba con él y lo podía follar todos los días si se le venía en gana libero suavemente sus muñecas ya que Tsuna se había desmayado después de sentir como Verde sacaba su miembro y se corría encima de él, Verde limpio su cuerpo y el de su pequeño con mucho cuidado cuando noto algo de lo que no se había percatado de la entrada de Tsuna salían hilitos de sangre al principio se asusto al pensar que había lastimado el cuerpo que ahora deseaba sin parar pero al percatarse de que no tenía ninguna herida se relajo un poco pero seguía preocupado ahora deseaba ese cuerpo solo para él, lo vistió con una bata de dormir de su amada que aún conservaba como tesoros invaluables y lo dejo cómodamente recostado en la cama y cubierto por las sabanas.

- con Tsuna -

Tsuna había llegado a su casa y se había dirigido a su habitación cuando llego y reviso que no hubiera nadie empezó a reír bajo mientras pensaba que el plan era todo un éxito y que pronto regresaría al lado de su amo sin percatarse de lo que sucedía en el laboratorio estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando entro Reborn solo lo noto cuando esta hablo – ¿de qué te ríes dame-Tsuna?- Tsuna sudo frio al oír la voz de su tutor espartano y con nerviosismo mal disimulado dijo- de nada de algo que paso en el colegio pero de nada mas enserio- Reborn cada vez se impacientaba mas quería saber lo que ocurría, que le pasa su estudiante no es que estuviera preocupado ni nada por el estilo solo que mataría a cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a toca a SU castaño porque eso era SUYO y de nadie más y no dejaría con vida a cualquier infeliz que hubiese tocado lo que le pertenecía- enserio cuéntame que fue que tengo curiosidad y si no me lo cuentas pagaras las consecuencias- al decir las últimas palabras convirtió en pistola a león y con una sonrisa sicópata que hizo que Tsuna se espantara y se pusiera más nervioso y dijera- no es nada de importancia solo recordaba las peleas de Gokudera con Yamamoto y onii-san, si eso era todo y si me disculpas me voy que Gokudera me espera para ir a la feria- dicho esto salió como alma que lleva el diablo y Reborn lo siguiera desde una prudente distancia como para escuchar lo que decían y no perderlos de vista sin ser descubierto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Reborn los seguía y no quitaba su vista del castaño pasara lo que pasara él descubriría que se traía entre manos y recuperaría lo quera SUYO por derecho ya que él fue quien le enseño a pelear a defenderse y ser un buen jefe mafioso y por nada del mundo dejaría que su arduo trabajo se fuera a la basura, los siguió hasta la festival al pie del templo donde se encontró con el guardián de la nube por casualidad, Hibari Kyoya estaba dando sus rondas para mantener el orden cuando se encontró con Reborn en cuanto lo vio supo que su castaño estaba por ahí y decidió cerciorarse siguió con sus rondas buscando disimuladamente a Tsuna con la mirada cuando lo encontró por fin estaba sentado solo en una banca debido a que minutos antes él y Gokudera se habían topado con Bianchi, Gokudera al ver a su hermana se desmayo y esta se lo llevo dejando solo y vulnerable a Tsuna, cuando Hibari lo encontró un grupo de tres chicos se acercaron peligrosamente al castaño, él cual con agiles y perfectos movimientos los derribo, en el momento que intentaba escapar un guapo prefecto la atrapo por perturbar la paz, y acto seguido lo llevo a la oficina del comité disciplinario de Namimori, Tsuna seguía a Hibari sin pronunciar ni una palabra y sin imaginar lo que este pervertido estaba pensando- "me divertiré un momento con el impostor y le sacare la verdad o lo morderé hasta la muerte" mientras una terrorífica sonrisa decoraba su hermoso y terciopelado rostro y miles de ideas nada sanas con el menor pasaban por su mente, el castaño tenía un mal presentimiento pero decidió ignorarlo ya que lo que ocurriera podría sacarle provecho para tratar de conquistar a otro guardián, estaba empezando a desesperarse por el incómodo silencia que había en el aire la atmosfera era tan densa que se la podría fácilmente cortar con un cuchillo, cuando entraron en la oficina del comité disciplinario en un rápido movimiento Hibari toma con una mano el rostro de Tsuna el cual se asusto, estaba nervioso por lo que ocurriría de un momento a otro empezó a tener un terrible miedo de estar a solas con el azabache pero lo disimulaba con rostro de aparente calma sin embargo no se esperaba lo que siguió a continuación el azabache se apodero de sus labios en un beso largo y salvaje no podía creerlo se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos de los cuales fue sacado por las palabras del prefecto- dime donde esta MI Tsunayoshi si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte impostor- Tsuna quedo de piedra tras estas palabras lo habían descubierto la segunda persona ya lo sabía no tenía idea de qué hacer solo quería escapar lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar intento escapar pero solo logro molestar a Hibari quien apretó mas fuerte asiéndolo gemir del dolor mientras decía frenéticamente- no sé de qué me hablas- tenía que ganar tiempo para poder escapar pero cada palabra que decía, gesto o movimiento que hacía solo lograban enfurecerlo más de lo que estaba- no mientas impostor y dime donde esta MI Tsunayoshi ¡dímelo de una maldita vez! o te muerdo hasta la muerte- se estaba poniendo más nervioso hasta que en un momento desesperado dijo- libérame y te prometo no te juro que te llevo con él- ante estas palabras Hibari sonrió con orgullo y suficiencia al haber acorralado al pequeño impostor e imaginando encontrar a su pequeño castaño y poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, besarlo ya serlo suyo por qué no dejaría que nadie más lo tuviera y todo aquel que tuviera la desfachatez de tocarlo o simplemente de mirarlo sería mordido hasta la muerte soltó al castaño y con una voz neutra que denotaba mandato le ordeno- muy bien llévame con él ahora- Tsuna sudo frio pero tenía un plan llevaría a Hibari Kyoya a otro lugar y lo engatusaría cumpliría con las ordenes de su amo aun que fuese lo último que haría "no defraudare a mi amo y hare que Hibari Kyoya caiga rendido a mis pies aun si sabe que no soy Tsunayoshi no está todo perdido el juego no termina hasta que muestre mis cartas" mientras sonreía de medio lado, todo aquello acorría mientras Reborn los miraba atentamente sin quitar la vista de las acciones de los dos jóvenes en otro momento haría pagar a Hibari por su descaro pero ahora sus acciones le eran de mucha utilidad ya que podría encontrar a su dame-Tsuna.

-en el laboratorio de Verde-

Verde seguía pensando en lo ocurrido como un pequeño niño lo había conquistado y sobre todo pensaba en lo que había hecho desde luego sin el menor remordimiento por lo que hizo, al contrario se sentía orgulloso de haber sido el primero en tener ese pequeño, delgado y suave cuerpo y quería mas y mas quería tomar de nuevo ese delicado cuerpecito lo deseaba tanto que estaba pensando en volver a entrar y follarlo de nuevo cuando sonó el teléfono sacándolo de sus pensamientos en un principio pensó en ignorarlo pero el sonido no cesaba con un tono de molestia tomo el auricular y dijo- si que quiere que estoy ocupado- señor me han descubierto el guardián de la nube Hibari Kyoya me ha descubierto señor y quiere que lo lleve con usted le he dicho que si pero pienso llevarlo a otro lado- por el tono de voz preocupado Verde supo quien era la otra persona y eso no le agradaba no ahora que se sentía lleno de nuevo que había encontrado otra luz al final del túnel algo por que vivir y que no entregaría sin pelear con todas sus fuerzas hasta el último segundo que fuera posible o aun si no lo era no se alejaría de su castaño porque para él era una droga sumamente necesaria sin la cual no podía vivir ya había perdido a su amada Hikari y ahora no perdería a su castaño necesitaba de la droga que era su cuerpo ese fino y delicado cuerpo que parecía que al más leve soplido del viento se rompería en mil pedazos acento el teléfono y se dirigió al cuarto de cristal quería tomar de nuevo ese cuerpo que lo volvía completamente loco al entrar se encontró con un aun durmiente Tsuna paso su mano suavemente por las mejillas del castaño mientras contemplaba su inmutable belleza pero al hacerlo el oji miel se empezó a quejar como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla pues estaba recordando involuntariamente la que Verde le había hecho mientras unas finas lagrimas recorrían sus blancas mejillas, Verde las limpio delicadamente con su mano y antes de marcharse le dio un rápido beso al castaño haciendo que este despertara muerto del susto al verlo dio un leve salto hacia atrás y al caer se quejaba del dolor mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos por las lagrimas Verde sonrió cosa que al castaño no le gusto, Verde empezó a moverse hacia la cama el castaño trato de escapar haciéndose para atrás hasta que no pudo más al chocar con una pared cerró los ojos a lo inevitable y protegió su cabeza con sus manos pero lo que siguió a continuación no se lo esperaba de un momento a otro Verde lo había recostado en la cama mientras besaba su cuello y lo metía debajo de las sábanas arropándolo pues la noche estaba que congelaba los huesos lo abrigo bien y le llevo un poco de comida recién hecha el castaño tenía sus dudas por lo que no quería probar la comida por miedo a que estuvieran envenenadas sin embargo Verde se percato de este hecho y probo él primero la comida como dándole a entender que no tenía nada que temer que no lo iba a matar, el castaño ya más confiado decidió probar la comida que Verde le ofrecía sin apartar su mirada de él, ahora sabia que la comida no estaba envenenada pero los recuerdos de esa tarde estaban atorados en su cerebro y no podía olvidarlos así como así, de un momento a otro como si nada hubiese pasado seguía desconfiando de Verde por lo que no podía relajarse y disfrutar de la comida Verde se dio cuenta y decidió dejar solo al castaño no si antes revolver sus cabellos de forma cariñosa y de la misma forma le dio un delicado y corto beso en la frente lo que hizo que Tsuna tuviera los nervios de punta y diera un leve saltito por los aires mientras Verde salia y se concentraba en su trabajo tratando de despejar su mene de los pensamientos mal sanos que tenia con respecto al más joven.


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras tanto Gokudera se había recuperado, al salir se encontró con Yamamoto que estaba como alma que lleva el diablo, ya que él estaba con Enma y Dino cuando escucho la conversación de Hibari y Tsuna, la primera expresión de Yamamoto al ver a Gokudera fue de molestia pero no con el peli plata sino consigo mismo por no haberle creido, cuando lo vieron el simplemente agarro su muñeca y lo estaba jalando, esto al oji-verde le estaba molestando pero antes de que pudiera quejarse oyó algo que lo impresiono:

Yamamoto: síguenos si quieres ver a Tsuna con vida.

Gokudera: como descubrieron su paradero.

Dino: Kyoya

Enma: Hibari se dio cuenta del cambio y ahora ellos nos están guiando.

Gokudera: lo ves idiota del beisbol te dije que no era nuestro decimo pero no me hiciste caso.

Yamamoto: tienes razón y en verdad lo lamento, pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder.

Dino: Yamamoto tiene razón Gokudera.

Enma: Gokudera-kun, tú ya lo sabías.

Gokudera: sí, me di cuenta hace tiempo y le dije a este idiota que solo piensa en el beisbol que él no era nuestro decimo.

Dino y Enma: y ¿porque no nos avisaste?

Gokudera: hacer algo apresurado, podría haber puesto la vida del decimo en peligro.

Yamamoto: después hablamos de esto, ahora démonos prisa.

Al terminar de decir esto aumentaron la velocidad, con la esperanza de encontrar a su amado, sin embargo no se imaginaban todo lo que les esperaba antes de poder llegar con él, solo pensaban en que querían a SU Tsuna de vuelta.

- en el laboratorio de Verde -

Verde trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía y de un momento empezó a reír como loco, lo cual asusto a Tsuna ya que no entendía su actitud, primero lo engaña para que valla donde él, luego lo clona y para terminar lo viola, extrañaba a sus amigos, a su madres, incluso a su sádico tutor espartano, pero en especial a una persona más que todas, a su amado, mantenía la esperanza de que él se diera cuenta y que fuera a rescatarlo, sin embargo no podía odiar a Verde aunque lo intentara solo podía sentir pena y tristeza por él, a pesar de todo le agradecía el hecho que gracias a él puedo aclarar sus sentimientos.

Mientras Tsuna se debatía moralmente Verde daba los últimos detalles a su plan, él tenía un plan de reserva de alguna manera sabía que no caerían o al menos no todos y de cierta forma eso ayudaba en su retorcido plan, ahora los tenía en sus manos y los aria sufrir, si ellos creían que todo había acabado que equivocados estaban esto acababa pero de empezar, sería divertido verlos sufrir y suplicar misericordia, al igual como seguramente lo hicieron ellos con su amada prometida antes de robarle su anillo de compromiso.

- flashback -

Al despertar y enterarse de la muerte de su amada, no lo quiso creer al principio trato de convencerse de que eso era solo un mal sueño y que no tenia de que preocuparse pero al darle de alta e ir a la casa de su amada, sintió que iba a morir no era un sueño eso ya lo sabía pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que hubiera un error y la persona que falleció en el atentado no fuera su amada, el día del funeral solo se había acercado momentáneamente todavía tratando de procesar la información, al verla solo pudo pensar en lo bella que se veía y que moriría sin ella, pero no sin antes hacer sufrir a los culpables de su muerte.

- fin del flashback -

- con Hibari -

Hibari seguía muy de cerca a Tsuna sin perderle de vista, porque a pesar de todo ese seguía siendo el cuerpo y la voz de la persona a la que amaba, sin embargo no era él y solo pensaba en que si se habían atrevido a tocar a SU castaño los mordería hasta la muerte, una vez que encontrara a Tsuna tenía planeado usar al clon para que ocupe su lugar un momento más y así él poder disfrutar de tener a Tsuna solo para él, sin ningún tipo de interferencia no lo iba a entregar a nadie y eso incluía al bebe, sin darse cuenta había llegado a una especie de bosque, sin embargo no se oía animal de ningún tipo, solo levanto una ceja y con su voz más seria de lo normal dijo:

Hibari: ¿Estás seguro que este es el camino correcto?

Tsuna: si este es estoy seguro.

Hibari: herbívoro, espero por tú bien que no me estés mintiendo o te morderé hasta la muerte (alistando sus tofas).

Tsuna: (asustado) E-es la verdad n-no t-e estoy mintiendo.

Hibari: más te vale.

- con Reborn -

Con Reborn la historia no era diferente, él estaba siguiendo muy de cerca a Hibari y a Tsuna, al ver el lugar por el cual iban pensaba en una sola persona la posible culpable de todo, Verde, su nombre se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, ahora se preguntaba ¿porque lo haría? Tsuna nunca se había metido con nadie era una persona sencilla y pacifista.


	6. Chapter 6

Estaban demasiado preocupados por su dulce castañito cuando de pronto Tsuna que se encontraba con Hibari se había detenido, y los demás los alcanzaron, todos estaban muy molestos y tenían listas sus armas para atacar en especial Reborn que empezaba a desesperarse más que los demás, todos atentos a los movimientos de Tsuna cuando este se dio la vuelta y les sonrió lo que provoco que su molestia aumentara y empezara una batalla verbal:

Gokudera: ¡TU! MALDITO IMPOSTOR ¿DONDE ESTA EL DECIMO? –Grito a todo lo que daba su voz-

Yamamoto: dinos donde esta a prepárate para pelear. –Dijo con gran molestia ya que quería demasiado a Tsuna-.

Reborn: dinos para quien trabajas o… -Transformando a león en una pistola- mostrando una sonrisa la cual solo prometía dolor y sufrimiento.

Tsuna: -Al mirar la molestia de Reborn solo pudo sudar frio- E-el amo vendrá en un momento. –Al oír esto león volvió a su forma original-.

Hibari: Eso espero o te morderé hasta la muerte herbívoro inútil.

Mokuro: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ave-kun. –Con su típica risita sicópata.

Todos miraban al otro Tsuna sin ocultar su molestia si no fuera porque si lo mataban en ese momento no sabrían en donde está el verdadero Tsuna ya lo habrían hecho, reprimiendo sus instintos mafiosos se detuvieron pero esa no era excusa para que no planearan como torturarlo o divertirse con él hasta encontrar al verdadero, -él y su amo morirán- esa era la única cosa que pasaba por sus mentes, pagarían si se habían atrevido a tocar al castaño aunque hubiese sido uno solo de sus hermosos cabellos y como si hubiese sido invocado apareció de la nada Verde, sin embargo estaba solo el castañito no venía con él, lo que hizo que sus seres queridos se molestaran aun más claro que si eso hubiese sido posible.

Reborn: Me imaginaba que todo esto era obra tuya Verde. –El ambiente era tan denso que se podía palpar con la mano-.

Verde: ¿Y QUE? ¿Qué vas a hacer Reborn?

Reborn: lo rescatare y luego te matare, no sin antes torturarte hasta que tú mismo supliques por tu muerte.

Verde: JAJAJA En verdad creíste que sería tan fácil ¿eres estúpido o que Reborn?

Reborn: no le veo la gracia y si no me dices donde esta te matare y luego ir a buscarlo por mi cuenta, pero te daré la oportunidad de salvar tu mísera vida.

Verde: No quiero tu "amabilidad" y el que rogara por su vida eres tú al igual que esta bola de mocosos.

Reborn: Entonces prepárate para tu muerte. –Lanzándose al frente para atacarlo directamente-.

Verde: Querrás decir la tuya. –Mientras sacaba una especie de control remoto de su bolsillo y antes que Reborn lo tocara lo presiono, al instante se sintió un fuerte terremoto.-

Después del terremoto una densa neblina lo cubrió todo impidiéndoles ver por dónde iban, cuando la neblina desapareció estaba solos y se encontraban en otro lugar el cual no sabían identificar, estaban en alguna parte del bosque así que cada uno decidieron seguir adelante.

Yamamoto estaba cerca de un lago, el agua era muy cristalina y el filo estaba rodeado de piedras y flores de diversos colores, era un paisaje impresionante y solo deseaba poder estar ahí con Tsuna, Gokudera y los demás.

Gokudera en cambio estaba en una zona llena de arena y se veía el mar sin duda estaba en la playa y por lo que pudo identificar estaba en la parte sur y lo que vio lo dejo en shock, no se veía ninguna isla cerca no se veía Japón de alguna forma habían dejado de estar en Japón y ahora estaban en quién sabe dónde.

Hibari estaba en una montaña muy rocosa desde donde se podía ver todo y lo único que vio aparte del bosque fue agua, estaban rodeados de agua y no había señal de tierra pero eso no le importaba conociendo la posición social del castaño dentro de la mafia los irían a buscar muy pronto por lo que debía darse prisa y encontrarlo.

Enma se encontraba en una zona llena de fango en la parte norte de la isla podía ver el inicio de una densa selva, se adentro con solo un pensamiento el de salvar a Tsuna sin importar el cómo.

En el sureste de la isla se encontraba Mokuro el lugar en el que se encontraba estaba rodeado de una especie de niebla pero mucho más densa en la cual era casi imposible ver.

Al oeste se encontraba Dino la zona en la que se encontraba había muchos escombros en los cuales mostraban que antes eran habitados sin embargo la tierra era árida y hacia un fuerte sol.

A varios kilómetros de ahí se encontraba Reborn en una pequeña isla dentro del bosque estaba rodeado de agua pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que el agua se encontraba infestada de tiburones y pirañas hambrientas. Y se preguntaba cómo habían llegado ahí.

Todos se adentraron buscando la guarida de Verde, sin saber que este los estaba observando junto al castaño (el verdadero Tsuna) y su creación (el Tsuna falso), les tenía preparadas diversas pruebas y pensaba en lo mucho que se divertiría torturándolos empezando por Reborn. Todo esto era observado por un angustiado castaño que rogaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber para que nada malo les pasara a sus amigos.

(De aquí en adelante cada capítulo nos dirá las pruebas y retos que cada una paso, empezando por Reborn)

Reborn se encontraba rodeado de tiburones y pirañas, sin embargo él tenía a su fiel mascota y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos logro cruzar, internándose en el bosque, al llegar a cierta parte todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y de la nada salió un segundo Reborn y finalmente un tercero y un cuarto, los tres empezaron a rodear al original, el cual alisto a su mascota convirtiéndola en una pistola sin embargo los tres Reborns hicieron lo mismo listo para el ataque, lanzándose dos contra él, y quedando el tercero atrás en ese momento se escucho una voz.

POV de Verde

Estaba mirando por las cámaras cuando note que Reborn había escapado de los tiburones, si cree que va a arruinar mis planes está muy mal y eso se lo voy a demostrar, este tierno gatito será solo para mí y pagaran por la muerte de Hikari, así que mando tres clones de Reborn hacia él ya que uno probablemente no pueda solo pero los tres juntos podrán vencerlo fácilmente.

Verde: mira, observa por última vez a aquellos que llamas amigos porque nunca más los veras. (Para diferenciar al Tsuna real del falso vamos a llamar Tsuna al verdadero y Tsunayoshi al falso).

Tsuna: estaba llorando al ver a sus amigos y solo deseaba que nada malo les pasara. –No les hagas daño, ellos no han hecho nada, no hemos hecho nada-.

Tsunayoshi: no les creas amo, él solo está tratando de engañarte para que lo liberes, es solo un estúpido al creer que podrán salir con vida de esta.

Verde: ¡YA CALLENCE! No me dejan que me concentre. Aplastando un botón dijo me alegra que te libraras de los tiburones pero de ahí no pasas y aun si lo logras jamás nos encontraras JAJAJA.

Fin del POV de Verde.

Reborn

Pero quien se a creido que es para subestimarme se arrepentirá de haberme subestimado como que mi nombre es Reborn el mejor asesino del mundo, dos de mis copias atacaron primero quedando un tercero atrás, estaban planeando algo de eso estaba seguro y no me tomo mucho tiempo enterarme de que se trataba, después del ataque doble el tercero se había desvanecido y cuando me di cuenta estaba detrás de mí, logre esquivar el golpe pero después empezaron de nuevo el ataque ahora los tres corrían hacia mí, poco antes de llegar se colocaron en fila el primero antes de llegar a mí se desvió a la derecha y es segundo siguió corriendo cuando el tercero salto de detrás del segundo estaba listo para defenderme pero este se desvaneció en el aire y es segundo me golpe, el golpe fue tan fuerte que me envió con el primero el cual me volvió a golpear pude ver al tercero listo para golpearme sin embargo logre convertir a león en una soga la cual lance y se agarro en una rama de un árbol cercano y logre golpear al tercero enviando contra un árbol, utilizando mi pistola le di al primero con una bala cubierta de veneno que lo dejo en el suelo fuera de combate, por el momento solo tenía que ocuparme del segundo ya que el tercero aun no reaccionaba, después de varias horas logre vencerlo.

Pero cuando me di cuenta los potros dos ya estaban de pie y se le acercaban a paso lento, al llegar los tres se unieron formando uno solo, al verlo me sorprendí un poco ya que este tenía mi antigua forma arcobaleno pero este vestía un traje completamente blanco.

El me disparo y yo lo esquive con dificultad ya que al unirse mejoraron su velocidad pero nada que no pudiera controlar solo me sorprendió, empezamos a dispararnos el uno al otro y en un momento lo vi la respuesta para deshacerme de él cuando toco el agua se alentó por nos segundos, y como si el cielo me odiara empezó a hacer mas sol que antes lo cual lo volvía mas fuerte, pero se me ocurrió que seguramente Verde tenía algo que ver, mientras peleábamos llegamos a un pequeño rio al tocarlo se detuvo un segundo pero ese segundo me sirvió para darle un balazo directo en el pecho y usando mi mejor técnica le di y vi como se desintegraba y se volvía polvo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 las pruebas de Yamamoto y Gokudera

-con Yamamoto-

Yamamoto ya no sonreía como lo hacía siempre esta vez estaba tan enojado que daba miedo, pero sabía que no se podía dejar dominar por sus impulsos y se dirigió al lago tomando un poco de agua para refrescarse y enfriar la cabeza cuando se acerco se vio reflejado en el agua al tratar de tocarla esta se congelo y de ella salia otro Yamamoto, pero este no era igual a él.

Este tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve y es su mirada te decía que te iba a matar al más mínimo movimiento, de su lado a parecía un lobo de pelaje tan negro como la misma noche, y una larga espada en su mano derecha y una no tan larga como la primera en su mano izquierda. Su sonrisa daba escalofrió, dio un pequeño salto y en cuestión de segundos estaba enfrente de Yamamoto, ataco con la mano izquierda una vez que Yamamoto esquivo el ataque, contraataco con la derecha, invocando a Hiro y Cohiro (no estoy segura que así se escriba pero espero que se entienda) , este a diferencia del clon de Reborn el agua solo lo volvía más fuerte, y entre más cerca del lago estaba más rápido y letal era, Cohiro atacaba desde el cielo y Hiro trataba de mantener a raya al lobo, el ataque del clon de Yamamoto era muy certero, Yamamoto estaba en serios problemas.

POV de Yamamoto

Mi clon no me daba tregua atacaba y enseguida volvía a atacar, estoy empezando a cansarme y veo mi muerte cerca me pregunto ¿Es aquí donde voy a morir?, ¡NO! No moriré aquí debo ir con Tsuna y Hayato debo resistir. Pero no puedo estoy al límite y el parece no cansarse, Hiro no se da por vencido y yo tampoco lo hare seguiré luchando por volver con ellos, pero ahora me doy cuenta del error que cometí, al confundir mis sentimientos en estos momentos me doy cuenta que con el que más quiero regresar no es con Tsuna sino con Hayato, mi adorable gato arisco.

Me levante con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y ataque desesperado, pero mis ataques lo volvían más fuerte y grande al igual que a su lobo, entonces con toda la fuerza que me quedaba utilice el cambio de forma Versión Vongola Ring y con toda mi fuerza lace mi último ataque y antes de desplomarme en el suelo vi como él lo absorbía y estallaba al consumir demasiada agua ya que mi ataque lo llevo al lago eso mas mi técnica lo sobrecargaron, creo que este es mi final pero antes de morir lo diré solo una vez para poder descansar en paz.

¡TE AMO HAYATO! –fue lo último que salió de mis labios antes de caer en un profundo sueño del cual era posible que no despertara. Pero antes de desmayarme y dormir solo puedo pensar en cuanto lo amo y que él no me corresponde por que a él le gusta Tsuna y por u momento sentí celos de él.

Solo deseo que lo encuentren y que Tsuna haga muy feliz a mi hermoso Hayato. –cae inconsciente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Con Gokudera-

(Ocurre al mismo tiempo que la prueba de Yamamoto)

Gokudera aun no salia de su asombro de un momento pasaran de estar en un bosque en Namimori a una isla que parecía deshabitada, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una ráfaga de arena rozo su mejilla la arena no le permitía ver cuando esta se calmo un poco se sorprendió y se molesto al ver a dos clones suyos, el uno poseía el cabello negro y el otro de color blanco, no lo pensó dos veces y saco a Uri y su sistema C.A.I sus clones empezaron a atacar y con cada ataque que daban se escondían entre la arena siendo imposible verlos (se convirtieron en parte de la arena), Hayato se empezaba a molestar aun mas, cuando una pequeña mata de pelos de un café muy pálido lo atacaba por la espalda siendo protegido por Uri, la mata de pelo resulto ser su clon de cabello blanco, y detrás de este había un puma el cual se transformo en su clon negro.

POV de Gokudera

La batalla se estaba complicando demasiado era difícil saber de dónde venía el ataque y para colmo estaba empezando a anochecer y en ese momento me percate de la entrada al bosque que había muy cerca de mí y lo más ingenioso era utilizarlo para plantarles una trampa, así que corrí al bosque dejando algunas de mis mini-bombas en algunos árboles y empecé si estos eran mis clones y si estaban bien hechos es probable que mi estrategia no funcionara y así lo comprobé al no escuchar ninguna explosión, esta iba a ser una batalla del todo o nada.

Y en ese momento se me ocurrió, seguramente estarían pensando como lo hago habitualmente, pero y si hacia algo que yo nunca haría quizás funcionara después de todo esperaban mis estrategias no las del idiota de Takeshi, y por un momento me alegre de espiarlo todos los días en sus prácticas, y empecé con mi estrategia maestra con la cual si no funcionaba moriría en ese lugar sin poder ver de nuevo la cálida sonrisa del mi idiota de beisbol.

Empecé primero con una ilusión de Yamamoto sobre mí, luego cree una de mí y convertí a Uri en su fiel perro y todo comenzó, mis clones atacaron a mi copia, y a la ilusión del segundo Uri mientras nosotros atacábamos y les impedíamos escapar, empezamos simulando sus ataque y cuando se dieron cuenta del engaño nos escondimos tras un arbusto, les di con mi sistema C.A.I o más bien dicho mi copia lo hizo porque la idea era confundirlos y lo logramos ya no sabían cuál de los dos era el real y se separaron para atacar utilizamos las llamas del sol con el blanco con las cuales callo inconsciente y volviéndose polvo y me dispuse a hacer lo mismo con el negro y al final logre vencerle pero estaba muy cansado, cuan oí su voz.

¡TE AMO HAYATO!

No podía ser verdad el estaba gritando que me amaba, ya no me importaban todos la heridas que tenia y solo me dedicaba a correr, corrí y corrí esta que di con él, estaba en el suelo inconsciente aun respiraba con dificultad y estaba frio ya había anochecido y encontré una pequeña cueva prendí un poco de fuego pero él no se calentaba ni tampoco despertaba y recordé que una vez había leído que el calor de una persona pueda calentar a otra, le quite la ropa mojada que traía y la puse cerca de la fogata para que se secara, estaba helado si no hubiese llagado en ese momento de seguro habría muerto lo abrace y dormí con él entre mis brazos siempre desee que él me abrazara y me dijera que me amaba y ahora que la había dicho no lo iba a dejar morir.

Aunque es un poco extraño siempre creí que él estaba enamorado del decimo y que mis sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos.

-a la mañana siguiente-

POV de Yamamoto

Empecé a levantarme no quería despertar estaba soñando que mi Hayato estaba a mi lado pero los sueños son solo sueños, pero la vida en sí es un sueño, me desperté lentamente y vi la imagen más hermosa del mundo me encontraba entre los brazos de Hayato el cual susurraba en medio de sus sueños una frase que me encanto oír.

De sus dulces labios salia un te amo Takeshi, y no resistí mas si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar y roce sus labios con los míos y descubrí que no era un sueño que solo era la realidad pues podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi cuello y la suavidad de esos labios que me enloquecen, sin darme cuenta las posiciones se habían invertido ya no estaba entre sus brazos, ahora él, mi dulce ángel estaba entre los míos.

POV de Gokudera

Me había levantado hace poco y me encontré que estaba en medio de los brazos de Takeshi y que este no dejaba de mirarme y sonreír, solo pude desviar la mirada pero había olvidado que él estaba desnudo y solo pude ver su perfecto pecho sin duda hacer tanto ejercicio le había servido bastante.

Fin del POV de Gokudera

Yamamoto: ¡Bu-buenos di-día ha-Gokudera!

Gokudera: ¿ya estas mejor? –se encontraba mirando la pared muy sonrojado como la más interesante del mundo.

Yamamoto: Ha-hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Gokudera: -sentía su corazón palpitar a mil latido por minuto- ha-habla de una vez

Yamamoto: ¡GOK NO HAYATO YO TE AMO!

Gokudera: pero a ti no te gustaba el decimo. –tenía varias lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Yamamoto, el cual como si estuviera tocando la gema más preciosa y delicada limpio sus lagrimas y respondió: No Gokudera o mejor dicho mi dulce Hayato yo te amo a ti no a Tsuna, él solo es mi amigo y bueno yo creí que a ti te gustaba.

Gokudera: de donde sacaste semejante cosa yo solo siente respeto y amistad por el decimo y bueno –con la cara sonrojada y desviando la mirada- yo también te amo.

Yamamoto tomo con delicadeza la barbilla de Gokudera y lamio suavemente sus lágrimas y luego sellaron su promesa de amarse con un dulce y tierno beso.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: las pruebas de Hibari y Mokuro

- Hibari -

Hibari se encontraba mirando el paisaje tratando de encontrar alguna anomalía, vio dos explosiones y seguidas de un grito, y no volvió a oír nada más y eso le pareció extraño, más no le dio demasiada importancia.

Había decidido seguir con su camino y morder hasta la muerte a cualquiera que se cruzara en su objetivo, él había tomado la determinación de ser quien rescatara al castaño y matara al científico si le había tocado uno solo de sus hermosos cabellos, empezó a sentirse frustrado ya que no tenía ni siquiera a hibird para distraerse, de pronto sintió que era observado y pudo divisar un pequeño resplandor cerca de un árbol, pero antes de acercarse fue atacado por un clon de él mismo y uno de Reborn.

- Mokuro -

Mokuro se encontraba rodeado de una densa niebla en donde no podía divisar nada y eso lo frustraba, de pronto la niebla le mostro un sendero, sabía que era una trampa pero era lo único que se veía, así que se fue adentrando por el camino que la niebla le marcaba, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a una puerta metálica.

- en el laboratorio de Verde -

Verde: veo que tu "amiguito" llego rápido me pregunto si sobrevivirá. JAJAJAJA

Tsunayoshi: -acercándose a Verde de forma descarada y abrazándose de su brazo le decía- todo saldrá como usted quiere amo esos inútiles van a sufrir, y usted ganara porque es un genio.

Verde: -molesto por el atrevimiento de Tsunayoshi, se suelta de golpe provocando que Tsunayoshi caiga de cara al suelo- no me vuelvas a toca y vete a entretener a nuestro invitado

Tsunayoshi: sí amo.

Tsuna miraba todo desde su cuartito y pudo ver que Mokuro estaba en la entrada, mientras Verde entraba en este, Tsuna se tenso pues sabía lo que se venía.

- Hibari -

Jadeaba levemente pues el pelear contra los dos le era difícil, ya que atacaban por separado y era casi imposible predecir sus movimientos, no tenían un patrón solo atacaban de forma salvaje, se podía notar que no eran buenas copias al no saber pelear correctamente, pero ese no era el verdadero problema pues este era que los dos estaban provistos de una gran fuerza y agilidad.

Invocando a Roll se dispuso a pelear sin descanso, las copias baratas como él las llamaba se habían detenido cuando invoco a Roll, convirtió a su fiel mascota en las armas del primer guardián de la nube y los esposó juntos y por unos minutos estos empezaron a discutir entre ellos.

- Mokuro -

Mokuro había atravesado las puertas encontrando a Tsunayoshi sentado en un sillón y cerca de este los guantes, las píldoras y el anillo de Tsuna además de su caja arma, invoco su tridente y se abalanzó hacia delante pero fue detenido y noqueado en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación sin ningún mueble no se veía la salida pero si una ventana trato de romperla pero fue inútil, de pronto apareció su figura estaba atado a la cama completamente desnudo y se le podían apreciar pequeñas marcas en todo el cuerpo.

Después apareció Verde y se acerco a Tsuna, Verde se había clonado a sí mismo, pero estaban usando una ilusión cortesía del Mokuro falso, en pocas palabras Tsuna estaba rodeado de tres Mokuros que lo iban a violar enfrente del verdadero.

Y así empezaron a lamer su delicado cuerpo uno lamia su entrepierna, el otro uno de sus botoncitos rosados y el último había metido su miembro en la boca del castañito.

Mokuro trataba desesperadamente de poder ir a ayudar a SU castaño, porque no dejaría que toquen lo que le pertenece y Sawada Tsunayoshi le pertenecía, pero lo que más le dolía es el hecho de que le mostraran como si él estuviera violándolo.

Una vez que termino el espectáculo una nube de humo apareció en el cuarto en el que se encontraba dejándolo por segunda vez en el día inconsciente.

Cuando despertó no se encontraba en aquella habitación y por un momento creyó que solo fue una terrible pesadilla, pero la marca de un chupón en el cuello le decía que no fue así, y solo por unos segundos se permitió llorar al sentirse impotente y no haber podido salvar al castaño. Pero de alga estaba seguro y eso era que Verde moriría en sus manos y antes lo haría sufrir y suplicar por misericordia, por aquella misericordia que no le tuvo a su castañito.

- Hibari -

Seguía peleando sin dar tregua al tenerlos atados había alentado sus ataques ya que estos no cooperaban entre sí, siguió peleando hasta que logo vencerlos con ayuda del otro, es decir gracias al clon de Reborn pudo vencer a su clon y con ayuda de su clon mato al de Reborn.

Estuvo caminando cuando se encontró con la cabeza de piña, este no había notado su presencia y él tampoco se dio a conocer pues lo encontró llorando.

Hibari: estúpida cabeza de piña ¿sabes cómo llegar?

Mokuro: estuve ahí hace unos segundos

Hibari: entonces maldito ya lo mataste.

Mokuro: no pude, estaba librando mi propia batalla, la cual quedo inconclusa ya que me sacaron al envenenar el aire.

Hibari: inútil

Mokuro aun no quería decir todo lo que había visto, lo diría una vez todos juntos y seria él quien matara a Verde, Hibari lo noto diferente a su comportamiento usual pues este no lo molestaba y no empezaron con sus típicas peleas, pero él las conecto con la desaparición de Tsuna.

- en el laboratorio de Verde -

En una especie de sala de estar se encontraban Mokuro, junto a Tsunayoshi conversando e ideando un nuevo plan, mientras dentro del laboratorio se encontraba un pequeño Tsuna, una vez que le habían hecho creer a Mokuro que violarían a Tsuna y lo dejaron, para que los otros se enteraran de lo supuestamente habían hecho.

Después de liberar al Mokuro real, el falso deshizo la ilusión y él junto al clon de Verde abandonaron la habitación. Mientras este aun tenía su miembro en la boca del pequeño, no lo violaría pero si disfrutaría de su cuerpo por un rato, empezó a acariciar el cuerpo del que yacía bajo él, y decidió que probaría unos nuevos inventos en el cuerpo del castaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No olviden dejar sus votos para saber con quién se queda Tsuna y dejen sus sugerencias para saber que parejas pueden ir apareciendo y aquí les dejo la dirección de mi blog donde publico imágenes y otros avisos sobre mis ficts.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: las pruebas de Dino, Enma y la reunión

-con Dino-

-POV de Dino-

Estuve caminando sin rumbo durante varias horas, pero el paisaje no cambiaba en lo más mínimo por donde quiera que miraba siempre veía un desierto desolado, y el sol no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo, estaba agotado el sol me estaba debilitando, necesitaba agua pero ahí solo habían ruinas, entonces vi algo que solo en mis mejores sueños había visto, una ciudad repleta completamente de Tsunas, todos vestidos con unas hermosas túnicas blancas con bordes dorados, y con esa cálida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, me encontraba en el paraíso, pero de pronto vino a mí la imagen del verdadero Tsuna, una en la que él me miraba y me sonreía con cariño.

Con esa imagen en mente di media vuelta dispuesto a irme, me gire un segundo para observar aquello a lo que renunciaba por buscar al amor de mi vida, pero no me esperaba que aquellos ángeles de sonrisa cálida y brillante me atacaran, me atacaron todos a la vez, estuve listo saque mi látigo dispuesto a pelear, pero ni bien lo saque me enrede en el, y caí de bruces al suelo, sin duda este sería mi fin.

-con Enma-

-POV de Enma-

Había dejado mi posición inicial y me interne en aquella selva, por más que intente no escuche animal alguno, todo estaba sumido en un inmortal silencio, mientras caminaba trómpese, y caí al suelo, seguramente me había enredado en una raíz de algún árbol, cuando me fije bien me di cuenta que no era ninguna raíz, se trataba de una serpiente, la cual no movía ningún musculo, cuando la vi me aterre al ver a una cobra y más ya que la había pisado.

Pero la serpiente seguía sin moverse, fue cuando con todo el valor que tenía me acerque a ella, la toque, pero no se movió, entonces tome un pañuelo que tenia, y con cuidado la metí en mi mochila, cuando la toque pude notar que aun respiraba.

Pero que no se movía en lo más mínimo, sin más seguí mi camino, pero era sorprendente ver como aves habían sido detenidas en pleno vuelo, todo estaba congelado como si el tiempo no corriera en ese lugar, el agua, los animales todo estaban en un sueño eterno, mientras caminaba sentí un golpe desde atrás.

-con Dino-

Seguí luchando, sabía que sería mi fin, pero no moriría sin dar pelea, mientras me atacaban no pude evitar el cerrar mis ojos y pensar en mi hermanito, sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo empezó a moverse por sí mismo, no era consciente de mis actos ya que yo no me estaba moviendo voluntariamente, solo seguía el movimiento de su recuerdo, solo pensaba en él, solo lo veía a él, ya que si iba a morir deseaba que mi último pensamiento fuera mi amado Tsunayoshi.

Mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo, como si fuera una marioneta siendo movida por su titiritero, y mi titiritero era el dueño de mi corazón, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver a todos los Tsunas en el suelo, pero esto no fue lo que más me sorprendió, sino que estos se levantaran y varios que habían sido despedazados se reconstruyeran, y….

-con Enma-

Sentí un golpe en mi espalda, esto era imposible atrás mío estaba mi Famiglia, todos y cada una de los integrantes de mi famiglia, sin más me adelante, debían ser clones, mis amigos jamás me atacarían, siempre han estado ahí para mí.

Seguí peleando sin dar marcha atrás, cuando los había derribado y me preparaba para el golpe final, oí la voz de Verde, el muy cínico me decía que esos no eran clones, que eran los verdaderos miembros de mi famiglia.

Dude un segundo, pero luego lo pensé mejor, el seguramente me estaba mintiendo, y esos eran clones, cuando estuve a punto de disparar mi mejor técnica, apareció una pantalla la que me mostraba a Tsuna, al verdadero y me gritaba que no disparara.

-con Dino-

Después de que se reconstruyeron se unieron formando un solo Tsuna, pero con la habilidad de varios Tsunas juntos, me atacaban sin dar tregua, el sol no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo, y parecía que lo fortalecía más, pues a cada ataque su frente brillaba, había perdido su látigo, no podía utilizar mi tortuga ya que no había una gota de agua, todo estaba en mi contra, seguí luchando pero perdí, por algún motivo no me mato, pero me llevo a un lugar muy extraño y lúgubre.

Había perdido y ya no tenía mis armas estaba indefenso, vi a Tsunayoshi moverse mientras hablaba con un clon de Mokuro, oí como estos se reían, ya que según lo que avance a oír ya habían capturado a dos de los siete que habíamos ido a rescatar a Tsuna.

No tenía ni idea de a quien habían capturado, y por eliminación, los que probablemente fueran capturados serian Yamamoto o Enma, no pude seguir con los ojos abiertos sin poder más caí rendido al suelo.

-con Enma-

Ellos no podían ser mis amigos no tenía sentido, pero si eso era cierto no podía matarlos, así que descendí y salí del modo híper, simplemente me rendí, no sabía qué hacer pero era lo mejor.

-POV de Tsuna-

Veía todo lo que estaba pasando, también como Verde mandaba a Tsunayoshi, para supuestamente pedir ayuda a Simón para ayudar a salvar a Enma, y diciéndoles que había un espía en Vongola, y que no debían confiar en nadie los atrajo como moscas a la miel.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Tsunayoshi les había puesto un collar a cada uno al momento de tocar un botón, los miembros de Simón cayeron al suelo y al instante se levantaban mirando al vacio, sin mostrar ese brillo de amistad que poseían.

Cuando vi que Enma iba a matar a sus amigos, a su famiglia pensando que eran clones no pude más, el monitor seguía prendido y le grite, vi como él admitía la derrota para no lastimar a sus seres queridos, y como Dino-san era vencido.

-con los demás-

-POV normal-

Todos los que habían logrado superar sus pruebas, seguían corriendo buscando la entrada al laboratorio de Verde, en un momento determinado se reunieron los cinco.

Reborn: veo que no soy el único que sobrevivió.

Hibari: por supuesto que no lo eres.

Yamamoto: aquí falta alguien

Gokudera: falta el potro y el Simón.

Mokuro: hay algo que deben saber sobre el laboratorio de Verde.

Reborn: y ¿qué es?

Mokuro: ya estuve ahí, el lugar está repleto de cámaras de seguridad.

Gokudera: y ¿Por qué no salvaste al decimo?

Mokuro: no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Reborn: quizá a Gokudera no pero a mí sí, así que responde de una vez.

Mokuro: me drogaron, estaba desarmado y no podía moverme, apenas si podía respirar.

Reborn: pero lo viste

Mokuro: solo un momento

Reborn: sabes dónde está.

Mokuro: si, no es muy difícil llegar, está en una habitación completamente de cristal y bueno él… -mientras recordaba se sonrojo-

Reborn: estaba ¿Qué?

Mokuro: estaba casi desnudo, solo tenía una camisa, que obviamente no era de él, porque le quedaba demasiado grande.

Por la mente de todos pasaba esa imagen, un Tsuna indefenso solo con una camisa y con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, solo ellos podían verlo con ese atuendo. Y empezaron a idear su plan de ataque, Verde iba a morir por atreverse a mirar el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su adoración castaña, se la iba a pagar muy caro.

Aquí les dejo el link de la imagen de Tsuna por si quieren verla.

/t320-tsunayoshi-sawada


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: encerrado

Tsuna se encontraba todavía en aquella habitación, le dolía el cuerpo, pero más le dolía el corazón, al ver a sus amigos, y sin darse cuenta una fina lagrima cayo por sus pálidas mejillas, ya no comía, y solo podía pensar en sus amigos y en el amor de su vida… por su cabeza solo pasaba la imagen de Reborn, ese sádico y sexy tutor que le había robado el corazón. –al pensar en él su corazón empezó a latir sin parar y con cada imagen obtenía nuevas esperanzas.

Ahora no solo él estaba encerrado, si no también Dino y Enma, y los miembros de Simón estaban siendo controlados, pero aun tenía la esperanza de ser rescatado sabia que sus amigos no lo defraudarían y no se rendirían.

-POV de Verde-

Me encontraba en mi laboratorio, ya tengo a dos de esos inútiles, y dentro de poco los tendré a todos, y por lo que vi a través de mi cámara de seguridad eso idiotas me quieren quitar a mi Tsuna, pero no lo permitiré esos imbéciles solo son un estorbo, del cual me voy a deshacer ahora mismo.

Verde: TSUNAYOSHI VEN AHORA MISMO.

Después de unos segundos Tsunayoshi apareció por la puerta, seguido de un Mokuro que se veía molesto, y que quería matar a todo aquel que se le pusiera en frente.

Tsunayoshi: que desea amo

Verde: quiero que mates a esos malditos estorbos, y tráeme a Reborn vivo. Esos inútiles van a aprender que Tsuna es mío y de nadie más.

Tsunayoshi: si amo. –porque, porque el amo está obsesionado con ese enano, porque no puede ver que yo lo amo.

Después de que Tsunayoshi me respondiera esta salió, y seguí con mi trabajo.

-fin del POV de Verde-

Sus amigos estaban capturados y él no podía hacer nada para salvarlos, lagrimas de impotencia corrían por sus pálidas mejillas ya no podía mirar, el solo hacerlo lo lastimaba, un dolor inmenso lo invadió y con sus últimas fuerzas susurro –"tengan cuidado"-, -"los quiero". Su dolor se hizo más grande, cayó en la inconsciencia pues la droga aun no pasaba completamente.

El aire empezó a faltarle, su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera en llamas, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, pero lo que más le pesaba era el hecho de que sus amigos estaban en peligro por su culpa.

En sus sueños veía a sus amigos morir y culparlo, se levantó de golpe sudando, sus muñecas le dolían, por las mordazas con las que estaba atada, seguía en aquel cuarto de cristal, al frente pasaba Adheline, la guardiana del glaciar de Simón.

Varios miembros de la Famiglia Simón lo estaban vigilando, no solo a él, también al decimo Simón y al decimo Cavellone.

-POV de Tsuna-

Esto es malo, ya no estoy solo yo capturado, Enma y Dino están a unos cuartos de aquí, pero sus armas están en el laboratorio de Verde, y ahí están mi clon y el de Mokuro. Natsu también se encuentra ahí pero las cadenas no lo dejan salir del anillo.

Mientras estaba metida en mis pensamientos me di cuenta de algo, Reborn y los demás estaban llegando, sé que esto me dolerá pero así podrán salvarlos…

Con todas mis fuerzas arme un gran alboroto, sabía que él vendría a callarme, pero no me iba a dejar tan fácil.

-fin del POV de Tsuna-

Con aquel escándalo los demás aprovecharon para entrar sin ser vistos, ya que hasta el mismo Verde fue a ver qué pasaba, incluso su clon fue a verlo, cuando llego trato de callarlo pateándolo, pero este no se rindió, como pudo esquivo el primer ataque, pero el segundo lo mando contra la pared, en el suelo empezó a toser sangre.

Cuando su clon se alistaba para darle otro golpe, llego Verde y lo detuvo, ver a Tsuna en ese estado, lleno de furia, lanzó al clon y corrió al lado de aquel que con su dulce mirar le había robado el corazón.

Verde recostó a Tsuna de vuelta en la cama, cuando estuvo por marcharse, Tsuna se dio cuenta que sus amigos aun entraban, Verde al tratar de darse la vuelta Tsuna lo detuvo, y lo beso, así paso suficiente tiempo para que sus amigos estuvieran fuera de peligro.

Verde se encontraba congelado por el asombro, había pocas cosas que lo impresionaban pero sin duda él era la principal.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

Al ver como actuaba Tsuna, Tsunayoshi se molesto, y saco a Verde de sus cavilaciones, Verde estaba furioso pero no lo demostró aunque en su interior quisiera matar a Tsunayoshi, por su mente pasaron miles de formas de torturarlo.

Salió sin percatarse de las cámaras, e inconscientemente roso con sus dedos sus labios, recordando el calor de los de Tsuna, y una idea paso por su cabeza, él estaba cayendo a sus pies, y pronto lo haría suyo. Siguió hasta llegar a su laboratorio, y empezó a trabajar en su nuevo invento.

-con Tsuna-

-POV de Tsuna-

Me encontraba recostado sobre la cama, mis ojos me ardían por todas las lágrimas que he derramado, estaban hinchados como pude me acomode en la cama y me abrace a mí mismo, ellos están aquí, vinieron a buscarme, de solo pensarlo me hacia sonreír, pronto estaré de nuevo con ellos, y podre ver a Reborn y a los demás. Los extraño tanto, los quiero demasiado. –una pequeña lagrima surco sus mejillas de forma inconsciente.

-POV de Tsunayoshi-

Que se cree que es ese maldito, tratando de propasarse con mi Verde, porque él es solo mío, si cree que no sé lo que está haciendo esta muuuuuuuyyyyy equivocado.

Seguí caminando hasta que me encontré con el pesado de Mokuro, es un verdadero latoso, no lo soporto, pero quizá y me sirva… -una sonrisa malvada que solo prometía dolor y sufrimiento apareció en sus labios.

-laboratorio de Verde-

Verde seguía trabajando ya tenía su nuevo invento listo, con el cual controlaría a todos los jefes mafiosos existentes, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando la alerta contra intrusos sonó.

Y pudo ver a Reborn corriendo por los pasillos, del ala este, estaba solo ya que después de entrar se dividieron para cubrir más terreno, Dino y Enma seguían es sus celdas, Kyoya corría por el ala sur, y Mokuro por el ala oeste, los únicos que aun seguían juntos eran Gokudera y Yamamoto, los cuales corrían al ala norte, sin embargo en medio camino había una bifurcación y tuvieron que separarse, pero antes de hacerlo Yamamoto se acerco a Gokudera, lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dijo:

Yamamoto: te estaré esperando, ten cuidado, y lo más importante no olvides que te amo.

Gokudera sabía que Yamamoto podía ser un cursi, pero en esta ocasión sabía que estaba preocupado, y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y susurrar un "yo también".

Yamamoto corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, acercándose cada vez más a la celda de Dino. Pero antes de llegar fue detenido por un clon de Gokudera, el cual era exactamente igual a este, su postura, sus movimientos, si no supiera que era un clon, creería que el verdadero Gokudera Hayato lo estaba atacando.

Cuando estaba en el suelo inmóvil, los altos parlantes sonaron con la fuerte voz de Verde:

Verde: al fin han llegado, pero ya es demasiado tarde, y antes de que los maten quiero decirles que Tsuna es una delicia, tiene un cuerpo encantador, y es muy apretado, JAJAJA, él es mío y que les quede bien claro, en especial a ti Reborn.

Al oír tales palabras la sangre de todos empezó a hervir de coraje, se supone que son sus guardianes, su protectores, y no pudieron cuidarlo, Yamamoto no soporto más y se desmayo.

Cuando su oponente estaba listo para matarlo Yamamoto con un rápido movimiento lo atravesó con su espada, ya no era el Yamamoto de siempre este poseía una mirada tan fría como la de Hibari, una mirada que decía: "te matare por lastimar a mis amigos".

Los demás no estaban en condiciones muy diferentes, todos tenían una gran sed de sangre, en especial Tsunayoshi, pero él solo quería la sangre del verdadero Tsuna, por haberle quitado el amor de su amo. Y como si el destino quisiera que Mokuro tuviera su venganza se encontró con su clon, aquel que le había inmovilizado antes, y empezó la batalla entre los ilusionistas.

El destino empezó a mover sus hilos, y como si fuera una obra empezaron a desarrollarse distintos escenarios, las batallas de Yamamoto y Mokuro solo eran una parte, Reborn llego a un centro de mando, se podía ver todo el edificio menos dos zonas, las cuales estaban completamente reforzadas, y su instinto le indico que debía ir a ellas, pero estaban al extremo contrario de donde se encontraba, y sin importar cuánto intentase los comunicadores se habían estropeado desde que habían llegado.

-POV de Reborn-

Maldición esto es un cuento de nunca acabar, tranquilo Tsuna pronto te rescatare, y ese infeliz me las va a pagar muy caras, porque conmigo nadie se mete, el conocerá porque soy el asesino número uno, y el arcobaleno más fuerte.

-POV normal-

Los pasillos parecían un laberinto, Gokudera corría como si estuviera poseído, pues lo estaba pero no por un espíritu sino por un deseo asesino incontrolable, pero el pasillo empezó a cambiar, cuando creo ver una salida, esta quedo bloqueada por una pared como si siempre hubiese estado ahí.

Se abrían y cerraban pasadizos, sabía que era una trampa, pero era el único camino que había. Y su única opción era seguir hacia adelante sin mirar atrás.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-con Gokudera-

Siguió de esta manera durante un largo rato, pero sus fuerzas en lugar de disminuir iban en aumento, el pasadizo por el que corría era muy extenso, mientras corría diviso una puerta y una pared cayendo del techo, empezó a correr con mayor velocidad, una vez dentro vio una especie de jardín interno, en donde se encontraban varias animales, animales que se suponía estaban extintos desde hace siglos, y animales que no deberían existir, habían desde dinosaurios hasta dragones, y sin importar por donde mirara solo encontraba cosas que no deberían existir en esa época, o en ese mundo.

Decidió seguir con su búsqueda de su jefe, no permitirían que lo lastimaran, cuando iba en mitad del camino para atravesar ese jardín, que más parecía un extenso bosque una planta de apariencia extraña lo capturo.

-con Yamamoto-

Sintió un leve dolor en el pecho, el cual le decía que Hayato estaba en peligro, pero antes de darse le vuelta e ir a ayudarlo, le vino su imagen a la mente, él más que nadie sabía lo fuerte que era Gokudera Hayato.

Siguió caminando y encontró una celda que era custodiada por 3 miembros de Simón, se escondió de inmediato y se percato que al que estaban custodiando no era otro sino su jefe Enma, decidió liberarlo pues necesitarían toda la ayuda posible, si querían salvar al pequeño castañito, se concentró y llamo a sus mascotas, era una táctica riesgosa, pero él sabía que no podría contra los tres al mismo tiempo, la golondrina fue en una dirección, mientras el perro en otra, armando un gran alboroto de esta forma solo quedo uno o más bien dicho una custodiando la celda, Shitt pi, tomo su katana y se dirigió al ataque sin darse cuenta que Aoba había regresado.

-volviendo con Gokudera-

Después que esa planta carnívora lo capturara y fuera devorado, apareció Byakuran, derrotándola en cuestión de segundos y aunque no fue su intención salvando a Gokudera de la muerte, Byakuran le conto todo la que sabia y le indico donde estaba el decimo, sin embargo antes de poder marcharse…

-con Tsuna-

-POV de Tsuna-

Aun me encontraba en el piso, viendo por una pantalla lo que les acorría a mis amigos, nunca me sentí más inútil que ahora, si fuera más fuerte, si tan solo hubiese hecho caso a mi intuición, nada de esto abría pasado- lágrimas involuntarias salían de sus ojos-

Me di la vuelta despacio, aun me duele mucho mi cuerpo y lo siento como si fuera de plomo, me pregunto que es esta sensación, que es esto que me dice que debo estar aquí, que a pesar de todo esto era muy necesario para todos, en especial para Verde, y antes de darme cuenta había caído en un sueño profundo.

-En el sueño de Tsuna-

Me encontraba caminando por un bosque, y a medida que caminaba, el sendero se hacía más largo, empecé a correr a todo lo que daban mis piernas, y llegue a una iglesia, ahí había una persona, no podía ver su rostro, y ella empezó a hablarme, con una voz tan suave y dulce, que me relajaban por completo.

-fin del sueño de Tsuna-

Ella, ella tiene razón, si quiero algo debo dar lo mejor de mí para conseguirlo, trate de concentrarme, y logre crear una llama, aunque era pequeña, lo había conseguido, entrar en el modo hyper por mi cuenta, lo logre siguiendo su consejo: **"nunca te rindas, si quieres algo lucha por el, porque solo pierdes cuando te das por vencido y dejas de intentar." **Logre quemar las liberarme de mis ataduras, aun si mi cuerpo queda hecho pedazos yo quiero verlos una vez más.

-fin del POV de Tsuna-

Cuando estaba por salir choco con algo o más bien dicho alguien, su clon le había impedido el paso, su clon le dio una fuerte patada mandándolo a volar, Tsuna se para, escupió un poco de sangre y se abalanzo al frente, con la intención de golpear a Tsunayoshi, empezó una feroz lucha, en la cual ninguna se daba por vencido, seguían atacando constantemente, sin dar tregua, en un momento dado Tsunayoshi noqueo a Tsuna, y se lo llevo a rastras, cuando llego a una habitación en el sótano del edificio, el cual solo tenía una entrada, un poco mohosa, y vieja, y…

-POV de Tsunayoshi-

Solo ver su maldita cara me causa nauseas, con esa carita de mosca muerta, el solo verlo me cabrea porque él, entre más lo veo más lo odio, que tiene él que no tenga yo, soy igual a él y eso es lo que más me molesta, quisiera saber cómo conquistar a mi Verde, como hacer para que me mire solo a mí, lo coloque en un pequeño colchón viejo, tomo una silla y me senté, lo mire fijamente por unos segundos cuando no soporte más y me enfrente a él.

-fin del POV de Tsunayoshi-

_**Tsunayoshi:**_ ¿Cómo?

_**Tsuna:**_ - con una cara de confusión- ¿Qué?

_**Tsunayoshi:**_ ¿Cómo haces que todos se enamoren de ti?, Dime ¿Cómo puedo conquistar a Verde-san?

_**Tsuna:**_ ¿te gusta Verde-san?

_**Tsunayoshi**_: y que si es así. Él nunca me hará caso –una lágrima involuntaria salió de sus ojos-

Tsuna: -se levanta y abraza a Tsunayoshi- solo se tu mismo, demuéstrale que no solo puede confiar en ti, sino que es importante para ti.

Tsunayoshi se acomodo entre los brazos de Tsuna, y se dio cuenta del porque era tan querido, como no querer a alguien que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar, que no le importa tu pasado y no te juzga, y se dio cuenta que si se enfrentaban él tenía todas las de perder, se separo de Tsuna bruscamente y casi gritando le dijo:

_**Tsunayoshi:**_ ¿tú que sabes?

_**Tsuna:**_ sé lo que es sufrir por un amor no correspondido.

_**Tsunayoshi:**_ hablas enserio, tienes a varios babeando por ti, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

_**Tsuna:**_ eso no es cierto, y te importaría darme algo de ropa. –estaba muy sonrojado, pues desearía que solo Reborn lo viera desnudo-

Tsunayoshi noto que se había olvidado que Tsuna no traía nada puesto, busco entre los cajones y encontró una camiseta naranja suave y unos shorts de un color beige, se los paso, la camiseta le quedo un poco grande y los shorts marcaban con delicadeza cada línea de su pequeña cintura.

_**Tsuna:**_ gracias y te equivocas, aquel al que amo ni siquiera me mira.

_**Tsunayoshi**_: así que estamos igual, quien diría que me enamoraría de un arcobaleno que no me presta atención.

_**Tsuna:**_ hasta en eso nos parecemos, yo te ayudo a que enamores a Verde y tú a cambio me ayudas a escapar, y recuperar a mis amigos.

Tsunayoshi lo medito un momento, no tenía nada que perder y ganaba mucho, además si ayudaba a Verde con su depresión, tenía más posibilidades de enamorarlo. Aunque aun le molestaba un poco Tsuna se dio cuenta que no era tan malo, quizá un poco molesto pero nada más, estrecho sus manos en señal de acuerdo y le guio por un pasaje de escape secreto el cual conectaba el sótano con el laboratorio y una cueva en la playa.

Tsuna estaba feliz, podría volver a ver a sus amigos, siguió a Tsunayoshi por aquel obscuro lugar cuando salieron encontraron una habitación que no estaba en los planos, siguieron caminando hasta lograr llegar al lugar donde estaba custodiadas sus cosas.


End file.
